


Oh - before you go....

by paintstroke



Series: Taken in stride [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom!Yuuri, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, PWP, Playful Sex, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintstroke/pseuds/paintstroke
Summary: "Before you head out, would you do one thing for me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [哦，在你出发之前…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615404) by [VikiYee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikiYee/pseuds/VikiYee)



“You know I’d do anything for you, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, contentment radiating from his expression. “You don’t even have to ask,” he promised. 

“For this, I would have asked… but… if you’d rather a surprise…” Yuuri answered with a shy grin, pushing up on his elbows. Viktor stretched up to try to kiss Yuuri, but the other man was distracted, rolling to the side and out from the bed before Viktor could catch those sweet lips. He disappeared through the bedroom door. A pout aimed at his back was completely wasted. 

Viktor dropped back to the pillow, intrigued. What had Yuuri meant with that question? He rolled onto his stomach, pressing himself into what had become Yuuri’s side of the bed, enjoying the feel of the warmth the other man had left against his skin. He pulled Yuuri’s pillow into his arms. 

Moments passed.

There were slight noises from outside as Viktor tracked the audible cues of Yuuri moving through their apartment. Makkachin’s toenails clicked on the hardwood as the poodle followed Yuuri. Closet. Bathroom. Running water. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called uncertainly. “I need to get going soon… I still have that meeting at eleven…”

“Stay in bed!” There was a playful note to Yuuri’s command. Viktor pressed a wide smile into the pillow. 

“I came back to bed to be with you, you know…” Viktor chided his absent fiance, voice slightly muffled by the luxurious duck-down pillow. The water shut off and footsteps paused in the doorway. 

“Someone’s a little impatient....” 

Shivers shot down Viktor’s spine like the delicate nails. _Oh._ He loved when Yuuri’s voice took on that tone. Dark and commanding and deceptively powerful. Yuuri could do things to him with that voice alone. And when he spoke like that… 

Viktor rolled onto his back in time to see Yuuri firmly close the door to the bedroom to keep a certain canine out. 

Yuuri had lost the long sleeved shirt he’d worn to bed, now remained dressed only in a pair of dark blue pyjama pants, a gift from Viktor that skimmed along his legs, tighter than what he’d usually pick out for himself. His face and hair were slightly damp, and he held a small black box in his hand. 

Viktor was definitely more than intrigued now. “What’s that?” he asked, not able to keep back a smile. 

Yuuri arched an eyebrow, a hint of a smile gracing his lips as he slowly approached the foot of the bed.

Viktor sat up, all attention focused on Yuuri. Yuuri’s dark eyes burned, not leaving Viktor’s face, and Viktor felt his own heart pound in response, heat called into his cheeks. His grin faded with the rush of desire, face becoming slack with want. 

“I have a gift for you…” Yuuri moved onto all fours, crawling over the sheets when he hit the edge of the bed, looking intense and predatory. He pinned Viktor’s legs between his knees, settling in just below Viktor’s groin and growing erection. With a languid movement, he leaned forward, free hand bracing against the headboard.

Viktor groaned into the kiss Yuuri pressed into his lips, gentle, almost chaste at first. When Yuuri’s lips parted he felt the slight hint of teeth as Yuuri sucked Viktor’s lower lip into his mouth, alternating demanding little nibbles with caresses of his tongue across the sensitive skin. 

Viktor wanted to be restrained in his response. He really did. But when Yuuri got dominant like this it drove him absolutely crazy. 

His arms came up and he pulled Yuuri into his chest, answering passion with passion. He rocked his hips upwards, could feel that Yuuri was also getting hard. 

Viktor pushed his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, desperate to get closer. 

Instead he felt Yuuri pull back, and a moment later a hand was firmly planted on his chest and Yuuri was sitting up, pinning Viktor down.

Viktor panted, “Yuuri…” his throat catching on the words as he let his hands fall. Yuuri, teasing devil that he was, sat on Viktor’s hips, grinding gently into his erection. 

“Open your present.” 

Viktor sassily went for the drawstring on Yuuri’s pants instead of the small box. 

Yuuri broke character with his true, heartfelt laugh as he caught Viktor’s wrists and pushed the questing fingers aside. “Not yet,” he whispered in a silken voice. 

“But I need to leave soon…” Viktor protested. “You first…. Present later?” He reached again and Yuuri hit his hands aside playfully, raising up slightly and taking the delicious friction away. 

Viktor sighed. Yuuri picked up the box and held it out.

Viktor took it, looking morosely up from under his bangs. He knew his face could perfectly transmit his emotions when he wanted it to. 

The smirk that Yuuri gave him meant that Yuuri was back in a dominant mindset. Viktor licked his lips. He brushed his fingers along the box; it was flocked velvet. He kept his ocean-blue eyes on Yuuri as he cracked it open, the hinge opening smoothly on the other side. 

When he dropped his gaze down, his eyebrow jumped up. 

Nestled in the dark shaped box was a shiny metal butt plug. Viktor looked up at Yuuri again, a little confused at why Yuuri had felt the need to gift him with this. “But we already have…”

Yuuri gave a confident little smirk that turned Viktor’s blood to magma and sent heat pooling into his loins. 

“You don’t have one from _me,_ ” Yuuri pointed out, looking like seduction personified as he slowly started crawling backwards, pulling the sheet off of Viktor as he went. The cooler air of the room licked at inch after inch of slowly exposed skin. 

Viktor watched Yuuri, transfixed. Yuuri pulled the sheet off of Viktor completely, slowly. His dark eyes still pinning Viktor’s gaze, he lowered himself forward, finally breaking eye contact to press his lips into Viktor’s inner ankle, his hands followed, wrapping slowly around Viktor’s lower leg and caressing upwards, pushing at the strong limb to bend it closer in to Viktor’s torso.

Heart pounding, Viktor let his lover move his body as he pleased, closing his eyes and making appreciative sounds as Yuuri’s mouth moved further up his leg. When Yuuri reached the edge of Viktor’s briefs, he paused, and looked upwards again. Hot breath ghosted along Viktor’s cock, even through the dark fabric. “Yuuri…” Viktor moaned, unable to form a coherent sentence. 

Yuuri rubbed his cheek against Viktor’s cock and blinked upwards with an innocent affect, as if he didn’t know what he was doing to Viktor. Viktor bit his lip and threw his head back heavily into the pillow, at a loss for words. He felt hands take the box from his hands, felt the weight of it being placed by his side. He shut his eyes, feeling Yuuri’s fingers curl upwards along his hips, tracing the inner edge of his hip bone down into the top of his briefs, so close to his straining cock but not touching it. It jumped as Yuuri’s fingers curled into the waistband, gently lifting the elastic up and down the length of his legs, Viktor helped, raising his hips, his knees, anything to speed his lover up. 

Yuuri dropped the clothing to the floor, leaving Viktor naked in front of him. He shifted again, crawling up to the head of the bed, reaching for the lube sitting on the small bookcase by the window. 

Viktor watched as Yuuri moved down the length of his body again, pausing to press kisses against his rib cage, scrape teeth along the tight planes of his stomach. 

He was unresisting as Yuuri pushed his legs apart, enough to settle in between them. He was completely under Yuuri’s spell, an absolute mess of desire. His cock jumped as it was ignored again - Yuuri picked up the box instead, taking the butt plug from inside. The lube caught the light as Yuuri took his time coating the metallic object in it until it shone in the late-morning sunshine. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed, suddenly a bit tense. “You’re not going to start with that… are you?”

Yuuri froze Viktor in place with a calm glance. “You said you had to get going soon…” Yuuri pointed out. 

Viktor’s heart was racing. “It’s… been awhile since I…” 

Yuuri smiled, and pressed a kiss into Viktor’s inner thigh. “Trust me?”

Viktor breathed out. “Yes. Always.” With every part of his body, heart, mind and soul. 

Yuuri sat up, taking a firmer grip of Viktor’s leg and pulling it up to rest on his shoulder. 

Spread, and hard, Viktor looked down at the magnificent creature taking control of his body. 

“I know it’s been a while… and I know you’ve missed this.” Yuuri looked pointedly down to where Viktor’s erection was pulsing against his stomach, veins standing rigidly out and precum beading heavily at his slit, rolling slowly down the crown of his cock, stretching slowly towards his stomach.

Viktor couldn’t deny it. Didn’t want to deny it. He loved when Yuuri took control of him, when Yuuri wanted to top. “Nnn…” He flexed his hips forward in agreement. 

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arm around Viktor’s raised thigh to keep him more in place, although with their flexibility it wasn’t too difficult to maintain the position.

“And because it’s been a while….” Yuuri kissed the inside of Viktor’s knee, then focused his attention much lower.

“I want to make sure you’re ready to take me… tonight…”

The cold tip of the plug pressed against his entrance, pushing inside a miniscule amount, aided by the dripping lube. 

Viktor’s shoulders pulled together, arching his chest of the bed. “Yessss,” he hissed. “Please Yuuri….” Yuuri’s hand didn’t move. Viktor took a few more breaths, trying to relax despite the temperature of the intrusive metal, despite the lack of fingering. He shifted his hips downwards a little. He could definitely feel the cold metal getting thicker.

“Mmmm… tonight?” Viktor finally caught onto the last word his lover had spoken. 

“Oh yes…” Yuuri promised in a voice dark and rich with promise. “I think this will definitely help.” He pushed the plug forward a little, watching with rapt attention as Viktor tried to calm his racing imagination and open himself, the muscular opening fluttering against the metal, almost seeming to try to draw it in. 

Yuuri pulled it away and Viktor ground his teeth to mute a whimper of frustration as the stimulation disappeared. 

But Yuuri was leaning over him and whispering, “I like the thought of you going to this meeting with my… gift inside you.” 

Viktor went still at those words. “Y-Yuuri–” Excitement, anticipation, and a twist of nervousness were blended into a heady mix, making him feel nearly drunk. “You can’t be serious–” 

Yuuri gave a smile that could only be described as saucy, the smallest sort of smirk on his mostly solemn face. “Another little reminder that you’re mine, no matter _who_ pays you to flirt with what audiences.”

Right, the meeting… it was to set up the written contract modelling shoot for some cologne advertisement… and he needed to get going if he was going to make it in time. Viktor groaned for a variety of reasons, throwing his forearms over his eyes. 

He canted his hips forward slightly, helping as Yuuri pushed the plug back against his entrance. The tip of it was so easy to take now, but Yuuri seemed determined to draw the rest of the process out, pressing just the initial angle in and out, letting Viktor take time to soften himself. 

“You’ll be able to feel me with you, every little shift and step, and you won’t be able to stop thinking about how much better it will feel to be back with me…” Yuuri trailed off. 

Viktor shifted his arms off of his eyes so that he could see. It took his breath away to watch Yuuri focus on him like this. 

“Oh Yuuri…. Don’t you realize? You’re on my mind all the time in everything I do….” The words spilled out of Viktor as Yuuri pushed slightly deeper, slightly harder. Words that Viktor would usually just keep precious and guarded in his head spilled from his lips, encouraged by Yuuri’s motions. 

The look of satisfaction of Yuuri’s face could melt thousands of hearts, and Viktor was helplessly enthralled. 

But Yuuri didn’t respond in kind. The satisfied smirk returned, and Viktor’s stomach dropped in anticipation. “Bear down,” Yuuri advised, masking his cool tone with a sweeter little smile. 

When Yuuri spoke in that tone, Viktor obeyed. He felt the weight of the plug, spreading him impossibly wide and bit his lip, stifling any sounds as he arched back into the pillow, body pulled as tight as a bowstring. As Yuuri pushed the plug past its widest point the movement sped up, the angle serving to draw the toy into his body faster. 

It burned. Viktor gasped, just trying to breathe for a moment. Yuuri gently let go of Viktor’s leg, placing it back on the bed with a kiss to the knee as Viktor struggled silently. Yuuri was suddenly pressed close, warm hands stroking his chest, his thighs, comforting and reassuring. 

“You ok?” Yuuri’s voice was soft, reassuring in its concern. Viktor didn’t trust his voice, just nodded quickly. Yuuri pressed against the side of his body, using arms and legs to draw Viktor into a tight hug for a moment. The sharp pain subsided eventually, leaving the promise of pleasure, the need for more movement. 

And then Yuuri pulled back, and Viktor swore the voice could have belonged to a different person entirely. “Good. I knew you could take it.” Viktor’s eyes snapped open in time to see Yuuri raise an eyebrow slightly, almost in challenge.

Viktor wasn’t sure if he’d ever been so turned on in his entire life. 

Viktor tensed his muscles against the toy, feeling a sense of the weight play against his insides in an interesting way. Yuuri’s attention drifted down to it as well. Yuuri’s hand caressed his thigh again, almost petting him. 

And then Yuuri yawned, stretched, and gracelessly flopped over onto his side, turned away from Viktor.

Shell-shocked would be a mild way to describe Viktor. “Yuuri?” he asked uncertainly, not sure if he was allowed to move. 

“Mmm?” Yuuri answered in a rather normal tone of voice.

Viktor’s eyebrows kinked together. “What… what did you want to do now?” he asked, a bit at a loss. 

Yuuri moved, grabbing a phone to push a clock into Viktor’s face. “Well you said you had to leave by ten-thirty… better get your things together I guess? You don’t have too much time…” 

Viktor usually prided himself on being able to take most things in stride. Usually he could swallow any initial reactions in order to smoothly respond, take control of whatever situation. Here, he could only let out a strangled noise, caught between disbelief, shock, and pure overwhelming desire. Yuuri was blinking innocently at him from the other side of the phone screen. 

“We have time for something quick....” Viktor decided, moving to pull Yuuri closer. 

“Mmm… no we don’t…” Yuuri replied coyly. “Get dressed.”

Viktor’s face went slack. “You can’t be serious. You’re going to send me out like this? It’s indecent.”

Yuuri shrugged. “You’ll just have to control yourself.” he said breezily as he lifted the covers, slipping into bed again. 

“Yuuri”

A hand appeared outside of the blankets, pointing at the wardrobe. 

“ _Yuu_ -ri”

The hand grabbed a corner of the blanket and rolled, turning the lump into a little sleepy burrito. 

Viktor stared at the blankets in dismay, getting up to his knees. His cock jutted out, darkened and veined and he gave a small intake of breath as the movements of the muscles in his glutes and legs played with the weighty little toy inside him. It was almost like fingers teasing him.

Dark shaggy hair and warm, blinking eyes reappeared above the blankets, drawn out by his small noises.

“You are terrible.” Viktor declared.

“You love it…” Yuuri protested, muffled by the layers of blankets. 

“I love _you,_ ” Viktor leaned in to press a kiss to Yuuri’s rumpled bangs, “-but this is cruel and unusual punishment.” He sighed dramatically.

Yuuri’s eyes narrowed slightly. At that look, Viktor decided it would be best to actually go and get dressed, like Yuuri had suggested. 

“Oh, I can show you what a proper punishment is later…” Yuuri threatened as Viktor retreated from the bed.

“Promise?” Viktor tossed the word over his shoulder with a laugh. 

“Mmm. And Viktor….” Yuuri’s voice went silky-dark-dangerous again, at odds with how completely comfortable and sweet he looked at that moment. 

“Mmm?”

“If you even think about touching yourself before you come back home to me… I’ll find some sort of punishment even _you_ won’t enjoy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I love how pure and sweet their love is  
> Also me: quick! write more smut for it  
> ___
> 
> Comments encourage me to keep working on the other 20 WIPs... ;)


End file.
